


Just Another Night

by jolliapplegirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Frustration, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Lies, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Sexual Frustration, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolliapplegirl/pseuds/jolliapplegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad has protected his king, Yuuri Shibuya, for a long time. They are close and trust each other completely buy the young man is so naive. Never noticing the heated gaze of his bodyguard on his back. Night after night, Conrad goes out to release his desires other men but one night Yuuri follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Redo of my fanfic of the same name. It's a lot shorter in length of chapters but has more chapters.

The sun had long since set, the night buzzing with noise as two men walked through the streets. Side by side, their combined aura kept most people away, though the sight still drew their eyes. What handsome men, they thought, admiring the two.

The taller of the two, with hair blazing orange, smiled at everyone who met his eyes, smirking as a few women seemed to lose their footing at gesture. His clothes, though worn, stretched over every inch of muscle on him. The man was handsome, muscular and joyous. The women shivered at the thought of being beneath him, of pleasuring him with their bodies. Some women were more brazen about it, brave enough to actually offer themselves to the redheaded god before them, but he refused the gently, always staying near the shorter man in front of him.

The shorter man, though not by much, was a man with soft brown hair with gentle eyes and a even gentler smile. He gave off an aura of control and strength, a kind of strength that defended their children and saved damsels. He walked down the street with such ease, no one tried to stand in his way, the path parting as he walked. And it wasn't as if the women hadn't wanted him. They did, it was just that the man had never even looked at the women making passes at him.

"Hey, Captain, can I ask you something?" The red head asked as the pair continued down the streets of the town.

"Of course, Josak." The brunette replied, briefly turning to his long time friend. "But please, stop calling me captain. We're not captain and subordinate anymore" The two had fought side by side and seen hell together The least that the man could do is speak to him like a friend.

"Right, right. Sorry." Josak conceded with a grin. "I was just wondering where we're going." He asked, looking around. The roads were getting darker and more difficult to memorize. As a soldier, the red head had trained himself to learn the way to any place he had ever gone to but this path never seemed to end. "This is pretty far from home and there's nothing I can see that needs investigating in this town, so why are we here?"

The brunette remained silent and continued to walk. After a long silence, Josak decided to speak, to make a guess really. Then again, it was kind of obvious. "You're here to buy another guy for the night, aren't you, Conrad?" The brunette flinched, turning swiftly to his companion in surprise. Before the obvious question would be flung, Josak continued. "I know because I saw you doing this before in another town when his majesty was sleeping. I followed you." Conrad cringed at the mention of the young demon king. Josak figured that Conrad didn't want the young boy to know where he was going every night.

"Will you say anything?" Conrad said with his back to the taller man. His spine was rod straight and his hands were clenched tight. The only time Josak had seen him this nervous was when King Yuuri was in danger of death.

"Nope." Josak replied, walking ahead of the stiff man. He didn't turn around as he spoke. "I've seen the castle you live in. His Majesty already has to deal with Lord von Bielefeld and Lord von Christ. I can imagine his horror if he found out your sexual preference. I don't care either way. You're still my captain so I will respect your choice." Conrad didn't move. He had worried about how the conversation would go. It was good to know that he could trust Josak

"Thank you." He whispered, but Josak, with his excellent hearing, knew he said it. With a confidence he hadn't had moments before, Conrad walked down the alley leading to the more private brothels.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh!"

Conrad held the small body underneath himself as he thrust into the boys body. The young man he had chosen was experienced but looked so young. Just like his king. With the young demons kings face in his mind, he forced himself onto the boy's body without mercy.

"Please! No more, I can't-"Conrad shoved the boys face into the pillows. He didn't want to look at the boys face nor did he want to hear his voice. If he did, he would know that the young man under him wasn't the one he wanted and it would make it harder to come. Putting the thoughts out of mind, Conrad listened as the boy screamed out his climax into the fabric, the last of many. Conrad followed soon after, his teeth gritted tightly as his body shuddered. As the ecstasy swept through him, a young boy's face came to mind. One with black hair and eyes. Ones who's smile never failed to set a fire in his heart.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted as he came inside the young man's body. The two of them trembled and were clearly exhausted but Conrad pulled away first. He sat at the edge of the bed his head in one hand. He soon got up and started to get dressed.

"Whoever that Yuuri person is, you must love him a lot, mister." The youth said from the bed, panting. Looking at him, one could see that the boy was handsome but his eyes were devious and calculating. Not at all like Yuuri's kind eyes. "Is he someone else's? Is that why you were so rough with me, his replacement?"

"That's none of your business." He retorted, fixing his clothes. With that, Conrad tossed a couple bills onto the bed and left the brothel. A few other boys tried to get his attention but shame was blinding Conrad to them. It was only when he had gotten outside and walked passed Josak, did his attention wander from his mind.

"Your choice tonight was the same age as his highness, wasn't he?" The taller man asked casually. Conrad remained silent. Josak just smiled. "Don't worry. I know why you're doing this. But I don't think this is the right path. Maybe you should just tell his highness how you feel."

"Yuuri is my god son, Josak." He responded with his eyes drawn to the ground they walked. "I can't do such a thing to him. Like you said, he has the affections of not only Gunter but of my younger brother. Even if all that wasn't true, Yuuri is still a young boy and he would never share my feelings."

"You're only saying that because you haven't tried." Josak argued looking around to see if anyone was listening in. Seeing no one, he continued. "King Yuuri is kind and understanding guy. I'm sure he won't reject you out right."

Conrad laughed. It wasn't a ha-ha-thats-funny kind of laugh. It was you-must-be-joking laugh. "Rejection isn't what I'm worried about, my friend. What I'm worried about is that Yuuri will drift away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"Every one knows that Wolfram loves Yuuri obsessively, even Yuuri himself. Despite his kindness toward him, Yuuri still draws away from Wolfram. I'm not sure about his feelings toward Gunter but I do know that Yuuri isn't interested in men." He explained, his tone rife with finality.

The two walked in silence before stopping before their destination. They stood in front of the hotel where their demon king, Yuuri Shibuya, slept. The time for talking about Conrad's feelings were done. He had to return to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuuri!" A male voice shouted early in the morning followed by a swift kick that knocked Yuuri off his bed. After a long fight for freedom, Yuuri, the young demon king, wrestled his way out of the tangle that was once his blanket. Black eyes looked across the bed to a blond blue eyed beauty staring down at him. Wolfram Von Bielefeld looked about Yuuri's age but was considerably older. Because of his demon blond, he and his brothers, save Conrad, didn't age very fast.

"Why did you have to kick me out of the bed, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted back as he stood. Yuuri still wore the high school uniform he always wore. It was a custom there in the demon kingdom, for the king to wear black but all day and every day? It got kinda old at times. "Couldn't you be a bit gentler?"

"Don't whine, wimp." The blond boy retorted. Yuuri really hated being called a wimp but it was too early for that kind of argument. "As your fiancée, it is my duty to wake you up. That's what a good wife does." Yuuri suppressed a shudder. Due to a big misunderstanding, Yuuri, still new to demon kingdom customs, accidently proposed to the Wolfram and he would not hear end of it. Even after he said no.

"You're the one who's usually lounging around in bed after I wake up." Yuuri mutter to himself as he redresses himself. Wolfram, in his obsession, decided it would be okay to sleep in Yuuri's bed every night despite Yuuri's constant complaining. At this point, however, He no longer cared as long as Wolfram didn't try anything. Before the thought even finished, Heat started to build behind him. Yuuri turned around to see Wolfram holding a fireball in his hands with a furious look on his face.

"What was that?" He said with an answer-wrong-and-I-will-kill-you kind of smile.

"Nothing, wolfram!" Yuuri insisted. Yuuri had only been hit by those fire balls once and never wished to feel it again. After the blond calmed down, he went n to say.

"I came up here, also, to tell you that Conrad came back. I don't know where he went last night but he seems to good spirits." Before Wolfram was even done with the second sentence, Yuuri had already rushed out with Wolfram close behind. Down the halls, passed the maid and a quite flight of stairs later Yuuri was faced with the man who had saved him on many occasions.

Conrad Weller. Yuuri's god father and his first friend in the demon kingdom. This was the man who played baseball with Yuuri and risked his life countless times to save him. At that moment, Conrad stood beside his friend, Josak and a couple soldiers. Even from all the way across the hotel, Yuuri could see Conrad smile. With a strangely fast beating heart and a big smile, Yuuri rushed toward the browned haired man.

"Conrad!" He called. The man turned to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Conrad turned to see king Yuuri running toward him. His smile brightened Conrad's mood instantly. After a long night of… purging, Conrad felt degraded and dirty but to see Yuuri made it better. Despite his exhaustion, Conrad bowed to his king as he drew near. With a neutral, I-wasn't-fantasizing-about-you-last-night kind of smile, Conrad greeted his king.

"Good morning, your majesty. Did you sleep well?" Yuuri stopped in front of Conrad and looked up. Conrad felt a twinge of shame. He'd fantasized about this boy and still he looked up at him with such guileless eyes. Such deep dark eyes that haunted his lust filled dreams. Those kind dark eyes. Unlike his surrogate, who had tried to threaten Conrad, Yuuri was pure. All the boys who he had used to replace Yuuri were black hearted. That shouldn't have been surprising but it was heart breaking to see boys His Majesty's age doing such things and acting like loan sharks. Conrad softly snorted. Who was he to talk after all he'd imagined? Yuuri's words brought him back to the present.

"Uh, yeah. I slept fine, "He said. "But, Conrad, I was kind of worried." Yuuri looked away for a second, almost as though Yuuri could read his thoughts. After a quick shake of his head, Yuuri turned back to Conrad, concern burning behind his eyes. Conrad flinched, thinking that something had happened while he was out last night.

"What happened, your Majesty?" Conrad grabbed hold of Yuuri's shoulders and shook him softly until he looked up again. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"That's just it!" Yuuri cried, surprising Conrad. He hadn't expected that out burst but waited for Yuuri to continue. "I was worried about you, Conrad. For a while now, I found that you would leave in the middle of the night and you wouldn't return until morning or at least very late into the night. Are you doing something dangerous behind my back again?"

Conrad's shoulders sagged briefly in relief. Yuuri was just worried about his safety. That was just like him. So kind and trusting. An all around great king. But all that made Conrad feel was uguilt. He could never tell his majesty the truth. About how he lusted after the younger boy. How he called out his name countless times after waking up from the most fantastically hot dreams. Dreams that left him panting for breath and a raging hard on. Not only that but he could never tell his majesty about how he went to male brothels to find boys who looked enough like Yuuri to satisfy Conrad's lust for the night.

"Conrad?" Yuuri said. Conrad looked down at his king's face. Such pure and innocent eyes. They looked hurt and scared. Scared for his friend and god father. Conrad couldn't count  how many times he imagined those black eyes filled with other things. Love. Anticipation. Longing. But the thing he wanted to see most was desire. A desire for him.

"Conrad!" Yuuri's voice grew fainter as Conrad's vision started to blur. With a fond smile, he remembered the dream he had with Yuuri. Yuuri lay beneath him with the same look of longing Conrad had imagined  in all of his dreams and the young king would reach out to him and beg for Conrad to please him. To love him all night long and Conrad would respond, not with words but with action. The dream could make a fire demon blush. Even now, Conrad was sporting a major hard on as he thought of that dream.

"Someone… Conrad… Help!" Yuuri's voice was drawing farther. Not only that, the people who once stood behind and beside him was all around. They looked down at him with concern in their eyes and vanished from his sight. Yuuri was there above him. Not riding him like he had imagined so many times but shouting. Conrad could no longer hear or feel anything but he was so glad to see Yuuri.

"Yuuri…" He whispered just before the world turned black.


End file.
